Germany Has some Fun With an Italy Thing
by nervous changing of names
Summary: Germany and "Italy" have a fun night together! ;)


Ludwig Beilschmidt had no idea what he was doing. Many a time he had found himself in strange places online, due mostly to his lewd and sometimes downright vulgar taste in pornography, but this was new to him. He couldn't help but feel dirty as he clicked and explored the website, putting together something for his own disgusting desires.

Things had been rough since the divorce, but this was a low point for the German man.

His unbearable loneliness and borderline frightening obsession with Italy had led him here. He wish he wasn't this attached to Italy, but he just couldn't let him go. He just missed him with a burning fire deep in his heart, and now that Italy refused to communicate with him, it manifested itself into these sick fantasies and perversions.

Life had been rough for Germany after the divorce.

He never thought he would get to this point. He never thought that he would get to this level of pathetic desperation, but here he was.

Designing a blow up doll in Italy's likeness.

This was naughty. It was so obscene for him to be using his ex-husband's image for this sick sexual deviation. But the thought of how disturbingly filthy it was made it even more erotic for Germany. He ordered his doll and turned off his computer, heading towards the closet to sniff some of Italy's old jackets he forgot to bring with him when he moved out.

The Italy blow up doll arrived in a box on Ludwig's doorstep 12 work days later. He knew what was in the package. He didn't know why he was so nervous to go pick it up and bring it into his house, considering the most nerve-wracking part was the actual ordering of the product.

He crept into the hallway of his apartment building, slowly looking around to see if there were any witnesses. He knew that no one else knew what was inside the box, but he felt better knowing that no one was there to see him pull the box into his house in shame. Even though he felt ashamed, he couldn't contain his excitement. It was so long since he had slept with Italy...

Ludwig lit some of the vanilla and lavender candles that he knew drove Italy wild, and turned on some soft music that he knew Italy liked to make love to. He wanted this evening to be special. After all, this was their first time since the divorce.

He gently led Italy into the dimly lit bedroom, gently placing him on the rose petal covered bed. His eyes swept up and down Italy's slender, delectable body, grinning down at him lustfully.

"You've been wanting this for a while, haven't you?" Germany said. "I knew you couldn't stay away for long, I know just how you like it..."

Italy was silent, in what Germany assumed was desire and anticipation. Germany smirked and peeled off his bicycle shorts sensually, giving Italy a show. Feliciano stared with a blank look in his glassy eyes. Germany dragged a hand down Italy's smooth torso, climbing on top of him. He knew that he didn't need preparation. Germany quickly thrusted his mutilated penis in Italy's asshole, where it belonged all along.

Ludwig tried not to think about how it wasn't actually Feliciano, just a blow up doll. He tried not to let the cold loneliness sink into his skin while he made love to the doll. He just wanted it to feel like old times.

He stared down at Italy's face, passionately kissing the cold plasti- I mean, soft, luscious, warm lips of his Italian lover. He looked deep into his empt- sultry eyes. He could tell how needy Italy was becoming. Germany himself was almost at the peak of his arousal; he could feel his orgasm coming on, even though he wanted to make this tender moment last as long as he could. He came inside Italy with a guttural growl, claiming him as his own once more. However, when he opened his eyes, he was back in reality. Italy wasn't with him, and he was alone with a piece of silicone. He knew Italy would never call him back. He would never find anyone else who would love him like Italy did, but he drove him away. Now Germany was destined to be alone forever because of his own doings. He ruined the bet thing in his life, and now he was paying the price in salty tears and broken dreams weaved with silicone dicks. He put the doll in the closet, and spent the rest of the night mourning his lost love, and the death of his own spirit. Germany was totally alone.

The end! :)


End file.
